A known device for connecting two furniture parts is configured, for instance, as a clamping eccentric, wherein the clamping eccentric is provided with a clamping curve running eccentrically to a rotational axis and with a radially running lead-in opening for the introduction of a clamping head into the region of the clamping curve. The clamping eccentric is inserted, for instance, into a blind-hole bore of a furniture part. In addition, the furniture part has a transverse bore, which extends into the blind-hole bore. That lower region of the clamping eccentric which is facing toward the blind-hole bore has in relation to the circular round surface of the clamping eccentric a protruding shell surface. When the clamping eccentric is rotated out of the preassembly position in the direction of the transverse bore, this shell surface enters into a clamping position in the blind-hole bore.